


First Kill

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Once Upon A December [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Memories, Natalia Romanova - Freeform, Red Room, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team recounts their first kills to each other, no one is prepared for what Natasha has to tell them</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Fics are all un betaed, apologies for any mistakes  
> The Avengers belong to Marvel

Natasha entered the communal floor to see her five teammates sat around talking with drinks in hands, but they grew silent as she approached...

“What’d I miss?” she asked, taking the seat beside Clint and tucking her bare feet under his legs to keep them warm

“We were all just talking about the first time we each killed a man” Tony told her quickly, not noticing the look of apprehension on Bruce and Steve’s faces, or the warning glare Clint shot him

“I miss anything good?” she queried

“Nothing you wouldn’t have guessed; Thor’s was in some battle, Bruce’s was as the Hulk, Steve’s was while he was in the Army, and I’m guessing you know all about bird boys”

Natasha nodded, “And what about you?” she asked Tony

“Well I guess, if you look at the weapons I manufactured and designed since I was basically still a teenager, I was probably the youngest of us to kill a man... What about you Tash? You know all ours. When was yours?”

Clint openly groaned, this was supposed to be guy’s night; Pepper and Natasha had gone out with Darcy and Jane, and that was the only reason Clint had allowed this conversation to continue as long as it had. He knew her past was a topic Natasha didn’t like to open up about, in fact he’d bet he was possibly the only person who knew this story, it wasn’t even in her shield file...

“You said the first time you killed a _man_?” she clarified

“It doesn’t have to be a man... Whoever”

_How did Tony not sense where this was going?! How much had he had to drink exactly?_

“I was 11”

“Oh” was all Tony could reply, his mind had caught up with everyone else’s as the meaning of her words sunk in  
“Natasha, you don’t have to-“ Tony tried to offer her a way out

“No, it’s okay, everyone else told theirs right? ... I was forced to kill a girl named Liliya. She was an eight year old girl who had failed to pass the latest test the Red Room threw at her”

Everyone was silent, but no one dared to look away

“My latest test was whether or not I could take a life. It was kill or be killed. She was my friend...” Natasha trailed off, lost in the memory

She jumped slightly as Clint placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she smiled gratefully at him. He had heard this story before, a long time ago in Budapest; the same night he’d made a different call.

“I cried the first time I had to shoot a man” Steve whispered quietly to the group

“Me too” Bruce told them, “Once I realised what I’d done...”

“We weren’t allowed to cry. Another girl from my class, Sasha; once she’d completed her first kill, she cried, and so they killed her. It was a lesson to the rest of us; emotions make you weak”

They were all staring at Natasha now, and she got the feeling she’d over shared; but it was testament to the team how much she trusted them that she told them about her past; Clint was usually the only one she felt comfortable sharing with.


End file.
